


Эксперимент

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тендо и Ширабу меряются членами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

Ширабу слишком серьезный — вот что думал Тендо, подкарауливая того у выхода из общежития. Если продолжит так дальше, то появятся морщины, как у Вакатоши.

Так он и сказал.

— У Ушиджимы-семпая нет морщин, — заметил Ширабу. 

Тендо закатил глаза — впрочем, он знал, что орешек попался твердый. Но надо же как-то вытряхнуть его из скорлупы, в следующем сезоне Ширабу быть лидером команды, а с таким серьезным лицом это будет ох как непросто.

— Послушай, — сказал Тендо в следующий раз, — как ты думаешь, у кого больше, у Вакатоши или у Реона?

Ширабу посмотрел на него долгим, проникновенным взглядом, потом ответил:

— У Ушиджимы-семпая. — Помолчал и добавил: — Если вы про член, конечно.

Так. Стоп.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

У Ширабу был вид человека, к которому в шесть утра пришел Вакатоши и начал ездить по ушам.

— У нас общая душевая, Тендо-семпай. Мне казалось, вы там бываете вместе со всеми.

А, ну да. Точно.

— А ты у всех оценил? — заинтересовался Тендо. Нет, в самом деле, в следующий раз он тоже приглядится.

— Нет, — ответил Ширабу и поправил сумку на плече. — Но у меня больше, чем у вас. Идемте, Тендо-семпай, а то опоздаем.

— Что? Подожди! Стой! Ты как со своим семпаем разговариваешь? Что значит больше? Ты хорошо посмотрел?!

***

Вода хлестала, затягивая помещение паром, и очень сложно было что-то рассмотреть, но Ширабу оказался прав — у него был больше.

— Это ничего не значит, — буркнул Тендо, яростно вытирая волосы полотенцем, — проверять надо в рабочем состоянии.

— Последний выключает свет и проверяет воду, — напомнил Ямагата и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Когда буду дрочить в следующий раз, поставлю напоминание и измерю себя, — сказал Ширабу. Из-под большого полотенца голос его звучал глухо.

— Эй! Зачем тянуть? Давай прямо сейчас решим наш спор. По-мужски.

Когда Ширабу выглянул из-под полотенца, вид у него крайне сомневающийся. И насмешливый — хотя последнее, скорее всего, Тендо показалось.

— Вы уверены, семпай, что дрочить, выясняя, у кого больше — по-мужски? — теперь он выглядел сосредоточенно, как перед подачей.

Тендо вместо ответа положил руку на член, сжал головку, откинулся на стену и накрыл голову полотенцем.

— Не спорь со старшими, — голос даже немного охрип от подкатывающего удовольствия, а Ширабу почему-то закашлялся.

Член быстро твердел под пальцами, но Тендо продолжал двигать рукой, собирая с головки смазку. Когда от возбуждения начало покалывать под мошонкой, Тендо стянул полотенце и посмотрел на Ширабу. Тот стоял, подогнув одну ногу и упираясь ступней в стену; быстро двигал кулаком, так что между пальцев мелькала розовая головка.

Рука задвигалась быстрее, Ширабу зажмурился, чуть приоткрыв рот…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — Тендо вскочил, почти впечатывая его в стену; обжигающе-горячие плечи под ладонями казались каменными. — Если ты сейчас кончишь, мы ничего не узнаем, а?

Ширабу открыл глаза. В них светилось отчетливое: "Как меня угораздило?", и Тендо хищно улыбнулся.

— Ммм, — он облизал вдруг пересохшие губы. — В принципе, и так понятно, что у меня больше, но надо убедиться…

Яйца ныли так, словно собирались вот-вот лопнуть. Ширабу медленно кивнул, и Тендо придвинулся ближе. Два члена в одну ладонь уместились с трудом, от прикосновения кожи к коже позвоночник продрало ознобом, и Тендо как никогда отчетливо понял, что до позора — ноль секунд.

Он содрогнулся, кончая и наваливаясь на Ширабу; члены скользили в руке, под пальцами сокращались мышцы, в ушах стучала кровь, а ноги разъезжались. Дыхание Ширабу согревало ключицу, а сам он неловко пятился, словно хотел закопаться в стену.

По кулаку стекала сперма, и Тендо обвел большим пальцем обмякающую головку Ширабу. Тот вздрогнул всем телом и накрыл руку своей. А потом сказал:

— Один сантиметр, не больше.

— Полтора, — заспорил Тендо.

— Один.

— Семпаю виднее. Полтора.

— Нужен еще один эксперимент, — выдохнул в шею Ширабу, и Тендо замер, прижимаясь теснее.

— Да, — сказал он. — Обязательно.

Может быть, прямо сейчас.


End file.
